Me provocas
by Lady Orapma
Summary: Y me provocasCon cada gesto de tu boca,Con cada dedo que me tocasY me da vértigo mirar.Ahora Harry y Draco trabajan juntos, y el moreno esta descubriendo cosas que jamas pensó, y es que ese rubio le esta volviendo loco.SLASH HARRYDRACO


_Canción "Me provocas" de Raúl_

_Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son de J.K.Rowling._

_Últimamente no he tenido tiempo de escribir (asi que un poco de paciencia a la gente que sigue mis historias)._

**Me provocas**

Un chico, cuyo nombre ni siquiera recordaba, le tendió una copa que Harry cogió mecánicamente, a su lado otros dos jóvenes habían empezado a besarse con pasión. Por un instante Harry se preguntó que demonios hacia él en aquel lugar, pero de inmediato lo recordó, cuando volvió la mirada y lo vio a él allí, en medio de la pista sonriendo a sus admiradores. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, estaba tan bello... ¿qué cómo había llegado él hasta aquel pub en un barrio gay de Los Ángeles? La respuesta era clara, toda la culpa la tenia aquel chico que bailaba como un loco en la pista, Draco Malfoy. Si, el mismo Draco Malfoy con quien peleaba en el colegio. Y es que después de cinco años se encontró trabajando junto a Malfoy. Cuando le presentaron a su compañero de misión no se lo podía creer, ni siquiera sabia que Malfoy también era auror ya que había estudiado en otro lugar. Pero el joven había cambiado, y no solo físicamente (que estaba como un tren), sino también era más sociable. Extrañamente acabaron esa misión con algo parecido a una amistad. Ahora de vacaciones en Los Ángeles le había vuelto a ver y no se separaban un instante. Eso le había llevado a descubrir que Draco era gay, total y completamente gay, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta de que no le importaba ni le molestaba eso.

Y ahora... bueno... directamente se podría decir que se había vuelto loco por Malfoy, y parecía que el rubio lo sabia, y allí estaba él, Harry Potter, con Draco y unos amigos de este en el pub más gay de Los Ángeles.

El rubio le dirigió una mirada atrevida y provocativa y se separo de los chicos con los que estaba para volver a la mesa donde estaba él. Su cabello rubio tenia algunas mechas castañas, dos pendientes de aro colgaban de su oreja derecha y en su hombro izquierdo se veía el diminuto tatuaje de un dragón chino, esos eran los mayores cambios pero no los únicos... y es que su cuerpo era tan...

- Harry...

Su voz suave y acariciante hizo estremecer al moreno y el rubio sonrió complacido.

- ¿No vienes a bailar?

- No, yo no bailo.

Draco pasó un dedo suavemente por su pecho hasta llegar a sus pantalones, estaba muy cerca, Harry sentía su suave respiración en el cuello, y sin querer empezó a excitarse.

- ¿No te atreves... ?

Draco se apartó lentamente mirándole con una maquiavélica sonrisa en los labios y volvió a la pista.

**Y me provocas**

**Con cada gesto de tu boca,**

**Con cada dedo que me tocas**

**Y me da vértigo mirar.**

Harry se quedó solo y excitado.

- ¡Mierda!

Casi inconscientemente Harry repasó completamente a Malfoy que bailaba en la pista. Llevaba una camiseta negra y gris sin mangas semitransparente que se ajustaba a su cuerpo marcando cada uno de sus músculos, y un pantalón negro muy ajustado (que también marcaba "todos" sus músculos). Harry intentó apartar la mirada del trasero de Malfoy, y ya no pudo más, se levantó y lo apartó de sus admiradores. El rubio le sonrió sensualmente al ver que por fin había conseguido sacar al moreno a la pista.

**Y me provocas**

**Con el descaro de tu ropa,**

**Con la cordura de una loca**

**Me desafías y te vas.**

De inmediato se apretó contra él, rozando sus piernas con las suyas, acariciándole con sus manos los hombros… sus movimientos le volvían loco, sentirlo tan cerca... junto a él. Draco sonreía sin parar de bailar giró sobre si mismo rozando con su trasero su entrepierna y Harry se sonrojó al excitarse más, era imposible que el rubio no notara lo excitado que estaba su acompañante, pero el único indicio que tuvo de que lo hubiera notado fue su sonrisa, aquella sonrisa y aquella mirada que lo estaban volviendo loco, Harry no pudo contener un suave jadeo... ¿Dónde rayos había aprendido Draco a moverse tan provocativamente?

A los pocos minutos Draco respiraba con agitación, la camisa negra se pegaba aun más (algo que antes a Harry le hubiera parecido imposible) a su delgado cuerpo... y las curvas de su cintura estrecha, sus brazos atléticos y aquel sudor que cubría su blanca piel… Harry no podría soportar mucho… Sus piernas se rozaban, sus cuerpos también…

Harry le tomó por la cintura y lo apegó más a su cuerpo, Draco rodeó su cuello con sus brazos... sus respiraciones en el rostro del otro... Draco gimió suavemente... y luego ¡se separó como si nada! Se alejó a por un par de copas y todavía sudado y sonriente le entregó una a un excitado y sorprendido Harry que la bebió buscando refugiarse en ella.

**Y me provocas**

**Pierdo el compás en cada nota,**

**Busco el refugio de otra copa**

**A salvo de tu tempestad.**

Draco se acercó y sus labios rozaron suavemente los de Harry, luego se puso a hablar con uno de sus amigos. Harry estaba anonadado, y es que ya no podía más, llevaban ya una semana con ese juego... le provocaba e ignoraba... una de cal y otra de arena... y es que él no se atrevía a hacer nada... temía perderle solo por una noche de pasión, temía hacer algo mal y que el rubio le rechazara, temía ser solo uno más...

**Y me provocas**

**Con tu pasión a cuentagotas**

**Con tus victorias, mis derrotas,**

**Tus labios dan la cuenta atrás.**

Harry de repente salió de sus pensamientos para ver como aquel chico se insinuaba clara y desvergonzadamente al rubio y casi sin darse cuenta lo abrazó por la espalda de forma posesiva, lo que hizo alejarse rápidamente al otro joven. Draco apoyó la cabeza en su hombro para mirarlo y sonrió, con una mano acarició su mejilla.

Harry ya estaba seguro, estaba locamente enamorado de Draco Malfoy, pero si ahora se dejaba llevar... ¿no podrían ambos resultar heridos?

**Y párame los pies**

**Que se me van las manos,**

**Que detrás de tu piel**

**Y puedo hacer estragos.**

Draco le miraba, sus ojos eran más plata que gris y su cabello caía suelto alrededor de su rostro. Un mechón con mechas castañas le cubrió los ojos, Harry suavemente le apartó el mechón, la espalda de Malfoy seguía pegada a su pecho y su cabeza en su hombro. De repente Malfoy le besó, giró el rostro hacia él y le besó, primero dulcemente, delineando sus labios con su lengua, besándolos suavemente. Harry abrió su boca y sintió sus propios movimientos reflejados bajo sus labios. Y ambos empezaron una deliciosa pelea de lenguas lamiendo juntas, con calor, pasión y un poco de sabor a alcohol.

**Provócame y luego piérdeme contigo**

**Provócame, me muero, me sobran mil motivos**

**Provócame, sin miedo elijo el mal camino**

**Provócame, y luego ensáñate conmigo.**

Estaba decidido, le amaba... Harry olvidó todos sus temores... llevaba tiempo soñando con ese momento, con tomarlo en sus brazos... Y nada ni nadie se lo impediría ¿qué importaba el pasado¿qué importaba la gente¿qué más importaba a parte de ese instante? No podía ni quería alejar al rubio de él.

**Y me provocas**

**Eres veneno gota a gota,**

**Y mas que un vicio una droga**

**Que suele hacerme delirar.**

Pronto ambos estaban en el apartamento que tenia Malfoy en Los Ángeles, comiéndose, devorándose mutuamente. Sus labios se separaban y se volvían a unir, con hambre, con deseo, con pasión contenida. Draco le tumbó en el sillón quedando sobre él besándole. Harry le atrajo más hacia si mientras sus manos se deslizaban por todo su cuerpo deseosas de más.

Malfoy se sentó sobre él y se quitó la camiseta, para rápidamente volver a bajar hasta el pecho de Harry y empezar a desabrochar la camisa verde del moreno mientras sus labios devoraban su cuello y luego se deslizaban por cada centímetro de piel morena que iba quedando a la vista. Finalmente la desabrochó entera y se levantó arrastrando con él a su compañero. Le quitó la camisa dejándola abandonada en el suelo, y entre besos y caricias se dirigieron a la habitación del rubio y se abalanzaron sobre las blancas sabanas. Draco empezó a lamer los pezones de Harry lo que hizo que este dejara escapar varios gemidos, sus labios bajaron hasta el pantalón que empezó a desabrochar, pero entonces y con un rápido movimiento Harry cambió las posiciones quedando sobre su amante y empezó a devorar aquel firme cuerpo de blanca piel con toda la pasión que había estado conteniendo. En pocos minutos ambos se encontraban solo en bóxers, ambos de rodillas sobre la cama, abrazados, besándose, tocándose...

**Y me provocas**

**Me matas pero no me agotas,**

**Millones de promesas rotas**

**Que no me dejan respirar**

Pronto estaban ambos desnudos y podían comprobar su mutua excitación. Harry de repente llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna del rubio y la empezó a acariciar, este dejó escapar un gemido, Harry bajó hasta estar frente a la erección de Malfoy, suavemente la rodeo con sus labios, aquella era su primera mamada, pero sabia como le gustaba que se las hicieran a él, así que se centro en ello, empezó lamiéndolo en la punta, Draco estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados y dejaba escapar suaves gemidos por sus labios entreabiertos. Sus gemidos aumentaban progresivamente de intensidad, al igual que su respiración. Harry jugó con su lengua, lamió lentamente todo el miembro para luego volver a la punta, torturándolo deliciosamente, Draco llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Harry enredando sus dedos en el rebelde cabello y pegándolo más a él intentando obligarlo a meterse su erección en la boca, y Harry no se hizo de rogar, rápidamente se lo metió todo lo que cupo haciendo que Malfoy gimiera escandalosamente. Empezó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente hasta que Malfoy le obligó a aumentar el ritmo, finalmente el rubio se corrió en su boca y Harry se tragó todo, no era tan asqueroso como había esperado, era... excitante. Lamió todo el miembro, ahora flácido, limpiándolo de restos de semen. Luego subió de nuevo hasta los labios de Draco y lo besó haciéndole probar su propio sabor.

**Y párame los pies**

**Que se me van las manos,**

**Que detrás de tu piel**

**Y puedo hacer estragos.**

A los pocos segundos Harry estaba acostado con las piernas abiertas y Draco entre ellas devolviéndole el favor con la mejor mamada que a Harry le habían echo en toda su vida. Pero cuando estaba a punto de correrse el moreno lo paró. No quería acabar todavía, con una mirada Draco entendió sus intenciones y se alejó de la erección, para situarse frente a los labios de su amante al que besó frenéticamente.

De un empujón Harry lo tumbó sobre la cama posesionándose sobre él, sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo y le volvió a besar apasionadamente, besó que el rubio devolvió apasionado y demandante, pidiendo más.

**Provócame y luego piérdeme contigo**

**Provócame, me muero, me sobran mil motivos**

**Provócame, sin miedo elijo el mal camino**

**Provócame, y luego ensáñate conmigo.**

El moreno se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas de su compañero, sus dedos llenos de lubricante se empezaron a deslizar por la entrada del rubio que dejó escapar suaves gemidos de placer, pero pronto los dedos ya no fueron suficiente, Draco quería más y no dudó en pedirlo.

- Harry... por favor... te quiero dentro, te quiero dentro ahora. – Harry accediendo a sus deseos retiró los dedos y se posicionó adecuadamente. – Penétrame... hazme tuyo...

Aquellas palabras excitaron enormemente a Harry que de inmediato se adentró en el interior de su compañero que lanzó un gemido mezcla de placer y dolor. El moreno se detuvo un instante esperando a que su compañero se habituara.

- Continua.

Draco acompaño sus palabras de un movimiento de caderas que amenazaba con volver loco a Harry. Complaciendo al chico empezó a moverse, primero lentamente y luego aumentando la velocidad de las estocadas, el rubio gemía de placer, echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y entreabría sus deliciosos labios, su cabello estaba desecho y sus ojos entrecerrados por el placer mientras se aferraba a su espalda... Aquella era la visión mas erótica que Harry había visto jamás.

**Provócame y luego piérdeme contigo**

**Provócame, me muero, me sobran mil motivos**

**Provócame, sin miedo elijo el mal camino**

**Provócame, y luego ensáñate conmigo.**

Cuando Harry despertó el sol ya entraba por los enormes ventanales, iba a levantarse cuando notó un movimiento a su lado. Se giró para encontrarse a Draco durmiendo tranquilamente a su lado. Entonces el moreno recordó todo lo ocurrido el día anterior ¡Merlín, había sido el mejor polvo de toda su vida! Miró al rubio... parecía un ángel. Entonces las dudas llegaron de nuevo a su mente ¿qué pasaría ahora¿Draco le quería o solo había sido sexo?

Miró al chico que empezó a despertarse lentamente.

- Mmm... – El rubio se desperezó encantadoramente consiguiendo dejar a su acompañante sin respiración. - ¿Harry... ?

Preguntó todavía sin abrir los ojos.

- Aja...

Draco le miró a los ojos y sonrió antes de volverse a tumbar y apretujarse contra él apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Harry se quedó inmóvil mirándole.

- Draco... tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hablar¿Ahora¿De que? Pero si no trabajamos hasta dentro de dos semanas, Harry.

El moreno se sintió confuso ¿no deducía Draco de que quería hablar¿Eso que significaba? No debía ser bueno... seguramente el rubio no sentía nada por él y cuando salieran de la cama todo acabaría... se sintió desfallecer, no quería perderle. Se sentía tan bien con el rubio fuertemente abrazado a su cuerpo.

- Tenemos que hablar de lo que sucedió anoche.

- Mmm... – El rubio se desperezó y se incorporó ligeramente para mirar a su acompañante a los ojos. – Di...

Harry le miró confuso, no sabia que decir ¿qué pasaría si Draco no sentía lo mismo que él?

- Yo... quería saber que significó para ti. Quiero saber si tu... si tu sientes algo por mi.

Ahora fue Draco quien le miro confuso.

- Es que... ¿no lo sabes? – El moreno negó con la cabeza, dejando al chico aun mas sorprendido. – Pensé que estaba claro Harry...

- ¿Claro¿El que?

- Harry... yo he estado enamorado de ti desde séptimo curso.

Aquello decididamente dejó totalmente anonadado a Harry, nunca hubiera imaginado lo que acababa de oír. Draco... ¿le amaba?

- ¿De mi?

- Eres único Harry, tantos años después y aun consigues que me vuelva loco por tu sonrisa... creía que ya te habrías dado cuenta.

- No, nunca... jamás lo imaginé. Es más... todo este tiempo he temido que me rechazaras... me provocabas y te ibas, yo no sabia que hacer. Me confundías...

- Je, je... y dime ¿aun estas confundido?

Harry le miró, el rubio relucía con luz propia. Estaba allí, desnudo entre sus brazos... su pálida piel, su perfecto cuerpo, el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro, sus hermosos ojos plateados... ¿dudas? Ninguna, no si él le miraba así.

- Te amo ¿Saldrás conmigo Draco?

El chico sonrió y le apartó un mechón negro de la cara.

- Saldré contigo Harry Potter. – Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso antes de que el Slytherin se separara sonriendo. – Me muero de ganas de ver como reaccionaran tus amigos ante tu nueva orientación sexual.

- Y hacia mi nueva pareja...

- Y hacia tu nueva pareja. – Asintió Draco juguetón. – Pero antes, aun nos quedan dos semanas de vacaciones. Y nos la pienso desaprovechar.

Y tras pronunciar estas palabras Draco desapareció bajo las sabanas. Si había algo que a Draco se le daba bien, era provocar a Harry Potter en todos y cada uno de los sentidos.

_Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis un review, no puedo sobrevivir sin ellos jejeje._


End file.
